At present, a device for implementing a pattern recognition function for a display device such as a mobile phone is generally mounted at a non-display area such as at the home button or at the back of the display device. In the future, the development trend of the display device is ultra-thin size, high color gamut, wide viewing angle, and integration of various sensing functions. When an optical sensor for implementing pattern recognition is integrated in a display panel, a distance between the sensor and a contact surface of a finger will be enlarged, causing a distance for the light reflected by the finger to the sensor to become larger, and the light reflected by the finger to be scattered before reaching the sensor, as shown in FIG. 1, so that a single optical sensor receives fingerprint information of a plurality of valleys and ridges, resulting in a blurred optical fingerprint pattern, which reduces the accuracy of the pattern recognition.
Therefore, how to ensure that the reflected light of the finger valley ridge is effectively fed back to the corresponding sensor, to avoid the sensor from receiving the display luminescence or other ridge-reflected light, and to improve the accuracy and sharpness of the image of the pattern recognition is an urgent problem to be solved in the art.